


Just In Time

by rue_d



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Clexa smut, F/F, JUST, No Plot, that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_d/pseuds/rue_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have to rush their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little old. I forgot to post it.

“We have ten minutes,” Clarke pulled Lexa closer, gripping her tank top as she parted the brunette’s lips, smirking as she let her.

“Then... we’ll make it... Quick,” the brunette grunted as she pinned Clarke against a wall, their clothes sticking together from their sweat. The older woman ran her hands over Clarke’s body, worshipping every feature as their tongues danced together, never pulling apart. 

“I don’t think so,” the shorter woman smirked before skillfully flipping the positions between the two, like she had done many times before. Her lips reluctantly parted from her Lexa’s as they slowly moved down, nipping with her teeth before delicately sucking as she left a trail of kisses in the shape of a figure eight, . Clarke began to run her hands along Lexa’s thighs, slowly moving inwards as they traveled towards the brunette’s nethers.

“Oh, fuck… Clarke,” Lexa gasped, Clarke combined with her arousal left her as a shriveling mess. She lifted Clarke’s chin up, softly kissing her mouth, feeling every detail that Clarke’s lips offered for a brief few seconds.

“Enjoying this?” The blonde arched an eyebrow as Lexa’s kiss left a smile plastered to her face. All the brunette could answer with was a muffled moan as Clarke tugged at the top of her shorts. She slowly inched her hand in, pushing it downwards as she felt Lexa’s lower lips wetten her fingers in response. 

“Clar-- Clarke-” Lexa managed to say as the blonde smirked, lifting her head to kiss the brunette’s collarbone, running her lips softly across it. Her hands playfully teased Lexa’s clit, leaving her with a very pleasing sensation as she bucked her hips, yearning for more contact from her girlfriend. “Ple...ase… Clarke, inside… Now,” the brunette shifted her head, taking in the fresh scent of Clarke’s  _ clean _ hair as an overwhelming sense of comfort eroded inside of her.

The blonde shifted her hand, running the tips of her fingers along the outside of Lexa’s entrance, dipping inside of her and staying still, listening to Lexa’s lust filled sounds.

“Fuck… Fuc- Clar...ke,” Lexa closed her eyes, taking in every movement that Clarke did and how she did it. Suddenly, she felt a wave of pleasure as her lover slid a finger in, moving in and out carefully before adding a second. Lexa’s breath became ragged as she smiled, pleasure surrounding her as Clarke looked up, meeting her eyes as the blonde pumped in and out before she quickened her pace.

With a smile, Clarke opened her mouth as she grazed her front teeth against her bottom lips, mouthing her lover’s name, “Lexa.” The brunette cried out as she clenched down on Clarke’s fingers after watching Clarke’s lips. The pleasure dimmed slightly as her release lingered for a few seconds longer.

Foot stomps quickly scattered into through the halls, the smell of pine invaded everyone’s body, covering up Clarke and Lexa’s fresh sex scent. Indra’s voice could be heard from the walls, accompanying Titus’ as they made their way slowly down.

“Just on time,” Clarke grinned after pulling her fingers out from Lexa, leaving the brunette with a slight empty feeling. 

Lexa pulled Clarke’s head up as she moved in to kiss her, but it wasn’t lust driven or heated. It was sensual. It was delicate. The feeling lingered as they continued to kiss, their lips rubbing against each other in the most graceful way as the two smiled, both from sex and each other’s presence. Lexa slowly pulled away as she pressed her forehead against Clarke’s, a grin that could wasn’t going away anytime soon as she spoke quietly.

“Clarke... love is  _ not _ weakness…” she met Clarke’s eyes, focusing on her and her alone, “Because, I _ love _ you.”

“I know,” Clarke narrowed her eyes as she watched Lexa’s pupils dilate at the sight of her. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, let me know.


End file.
